Intuition
by Lolitawork
Summary: A lonely girl wanders the earth and ends up finding the boy she loves. Pearlshipping AshxDawn


**Intuition**

**xI Vala Ix**

**One-Shot**

**A/N: **This is in Dawn's Point of View and takes place a few years after Ash and co.'s journey of the Sinnoh region.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and setting go to the Pokemon Company within Nintendo and Game Freak.

**Intuition**

I levitated over Lake Verity, staring at the clear waters with my bright, aqua eyes. The body of water still had that ever magical presence that seemed to brighten anyone. Overall, it was quiet at the lake, for Mesprit was no where to be found at the moment. It occasionally wanders here, always managing to come back to this place. I too also find myself returning here often, that is, after I travel everywhere else. It has been a little less than a year since I had died at this place. There was no mysterious murder, or ambush. All that happened was that I suddenly collapsed into the water, which there I drowned. I don't even know the specifics. But now I shouldn't worry about that. It was early in the morning, so there was a lot of time to kill at this point. Floating in the sky, I journey to Celestic Town where the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, resides.

My transparent body moves through the wall of her house. It appears that everything is normal there. All she is doing is merely studying and looking through her mountain of books on the Pokemon myths. With my boredom already arising, I disappear from Celestic Town. Looking around from a high point in the air, my interest soon is ignited from my mother back home. As I traveled to Twinleaf Town, gentle breezes rustled my skirt and scarf. The sun had not risen so the wind was cool and felt refreshing against my skin.

My house was in my line of vision and I head toward it as fast as I possibly could. However, I hesitated and that prevented me from entering my own house. Glameow was on my mother's lap, purring in content from the petting my mother was doing. There was an aura though that didn't feel as pleasing as it seemed. I felt a sudden chill and sadness; upon closer examination, I saw her looking at a photo- a photo of her and I. Was she still thinking about it? I had died about a year ago and here she was still staring at that picture. The thought of it made my heart wretch, making me quickly bee-line to the next place on my list of people to visit.

My body glided through the morning sky to Floaroma Town. There I saw a familiar blur that made my heart skip a beat. It made my eyes widen and I was very curious. Gently floated down, I saw the only person that made me absolutely crazy inside. He could turn me easily into a pile of goo but was also one of the nicest people I have ever met when I was alive. Sitting there in a meadow of various types of flowers was Ash Ketchum with his companion Pikachu. It had been a while since I last saw him. I don't think that I have seen him since a few days after my death. Even though I was invisible to him, even though he couldn't see me, hear me, or feel me, I saw down next to him looking up at the sky just as he was doing. It was always warmer next to his side.

I turned my head to look at him. He had a very pensive look on his face and every so often his face would droop to a look of pure sadness. I wonder what he was thinking about. The morning wind swept through the flowers gently and my hair flowed with the air. If I was still living, I would want to experience days just like this, where life was simple but loving and comforting. Pikachu turned his head and looked at me, almost as if he could see me. My mouth curved into a smile and I could feel my heart in my throat. My eyes were threatening to spill tears.

On my features though there was still a smile on my face. I was surprised to hear a small sobbing sound. My eyes looked back at Ash to see him tearing up. Why was he so upset? He was hardly ever like this when I traveled with him. His companion Pokemon crept up to him and patted his arm. This really tore at me. I hated seeing him like this, heck I hated seeing anyone like this. It made me want to cry too. With my astral body, I gently wrapped my arms from behind him. My knees were in the grass and I buried my head in his shoulder. Don't cry Ash, I don't know exactly what is wrong but just don't cry. From my arms I felt him tense up. Did he know I was there?

My arms released him and I floated away from him. I didn't want him to know that I was right there, attempting to comfort him. However he stood up and turned around. His eyes looked as if they were staring right at me. There was no way he could see me. I lifted my arms and checked, and then twirled around making sure.

"Dawn?" I heard a whisper.

Ash spoke gently; Pikachu scrambled onto his shoulder and looked too. His voice was rough from the choked up crying he was doing earlier. Was he actually addressing me? His brown eyes squinted as if to be able to see me. My face was surprised but it went back to a frown and my figure glided backwards, just hovering over the grass. I wanted to go to him and hug him as tightly as I could, to tell him that I loved him so much and only wanted to be by his side. But… I just couldn't. The clouds rolled over in the sky.

"I shouldn't be here." I whispered back sadly.

I knew he couldn't hear me. All I am is just a lingering spirit wandering the earth until I find my eternal rest. To my confusion, he stepped forward and still tried.

"Dawn is that you?" he asked with a little more emotion in his voice.

"Yes! It's me! And I want to be with you! To be by your side forever!" well, that's what I _**wanted**_to say to him anyway. I stayed silent, gliding further back slowly. My hands were held behind my back. In my mind I just wanted to go away but on the other hand I desired to stay here with him, to try and talk to him.

"I know you're there, please answer me." He said desperately.

There wasn't a whole lot that could come to my mind right now. Not anything in particular.

"Why?" all I could manage to was to ask.

I felt something wet on my hands. My eyes looked up to see if it was raining but then I felt something warm on my neck. Right now I was sobbing. And if he could hear me, I would just sound like a whiny child. The one thing I desired most right now was to just be on earth again; to not be dead and float around Sinnoh. Then I saw a hand in front of me. Ash's arm was outstretched. There were still tears in his eyes but he was smiling.

"Hey, I found you." He said in a rather shaky voice.

My crying was steadily decreasing. I stared at his hand as I brought a hand up to rub at my eyes. My mind was confused by his gesture. There were many things going through my head. How could he see me? Did he hear me? Why is he doing this in the first place?

"You'll come back to me someday won't you, Dawn?" He asked quietly.

There was a look of sadness but a hidden optimism that surprised me. I raised my ghostly hand but it just went right through his. I gave a disgruntled look. This wouldn't work…

"Promise?"

I was taken back at that word. I involuntarily swallowed a large gulp of air with my eyes wide. My eyes stared at his hand but then they wandered up at his face. He had matured since the last time I saw him. He was getting more handsome every day perhaps. He was smiling at me though, and maybe that is what made me the happiest right now. The last few tears fell to the ground and a smile was plastered on my face. I floated closer to him, in an attempt to actually touch his hand. The clouds revealed the morning sun again which was warm against my skin. Pikachu looked confused but it did nothing more than just be happy for Ash for some reason. A giggle escaped from my mouth.

"I promise." I replied back, probably the most cheerful I have been all day.

With that, I disappeared with through the sun's rays.


End file.
